The closure of a liquid container has, besides the function appearing from the designation, "closing", several equally important secondary functions. These are:
(a) The closure should prevent both a leakage of the liquid and loss of the contents due to evaporation.
(b) The closure should be hygienic; i.e., the outlet should not have to be touched with the hand.
(c) The closure should have good drip and spray properties.
(d) The closure should permit the inviolate state of the product to be observed.
(e) The closure should have a high degree of convenience in operation; i.e. simple closing and opening of the cap must be assured.
(f) The closure should have a form appealing to the public, and be advantageous in spray technology.
(g) The closure must not splatter anything in opening and closing.
(h) Possible "tear formation" must not lead to the fouling of the closure.
(i) The closure should not become encrusted by dried residual particles.
The closures obtainable today on the market fulfill these functions rather unsatisfactorly.
The problem of the invention is to provide a closure-with-cap which fulfills the required functions better than the closures hitherto known.
The plastic-material closure-with-cap according to the invention, consisting of a lower part or body that can be slipped on or screwed, sealing with respect to the liquid container, with an outlet bore arranged in a tip and with a cap firmly joined with the lower part, solves this problem by the means that the tip with the outlet bore arranged therein is provided with an annular bulge, in which there is an annular channel in which there are capillary bores passing through the lower part, and that the cap is provided with a member gripping around the bulge.